This is an application for a Scientist Development Award for Clinicians (K20) with a focus on developmental psychopathology and the addictive disorders. Despite the high rates of the psychoactive substance use disorders (PSUD) in the population, little is known about the development of these disorders in children and adolescents. Previous studies indicate dysfunction in multiple domains in children and adolescents who develop PSUD, or are at risk to develop PSUD by nature of having a parent with PSUD. However, there are a paucity of studies identifying specific psychopathologic, addictive, psychosocial, and cognitive disorders in the children of PSUD parents. Similarly, despite high rates of comorbid disorders in PSUD parents, family-genetic analyses assessing the role of other parental disorders on their children are lacking. During the period of the Award, the candidate proposes to undertake comprehensive assessments of parents with PSUD and their children aged 2 to 17 years, and compare findings to non-PSUD control families. This proposed investigation will be based at the Massachusetts General Hospital in collaboration with two community' drug and alcohol treatment sites (alcohol and opioid dependent parents).